Sweet Dreams, Beloved Moon  Russian Version
by 7troublesome
Summary: это история любви, той любви, которая оказалась постоянной и тайно охраняемой, но которая, в конце концов, нашла свой путь к свету. Это история любви Дарителя Сна и Повелителя Темных Ночных Небес…


Название: **Sweet Dreams, Beloved Moon**

Автор (Переводчик): **Ruriko L. Minamino**, (**7troublesome**)

*Бета: **Defect Child** (спасибо большое)

Персонажи (Пейринг): Гаара С. / Неджи Х.

Рейтинг: NC-13

Жанр: романс/фэнтэзи

Состояние: фик - завершен, перевод – завершен

Ссылка на оригинал:**here on fanfiction dot net /story number /4522017 /1/Sweet_Dreams_Beloved_Moon**

**Разрешение на перевод: ****o****фициально получено у автора (****Dear****Ruriko****, ****many****thanks****for****Your****kind****permission****! ****LOVE your stories to bits!)**

Дисклеймер автора: Я не владею Наруто. Кишимото-сама им владеет, к сожалению. Хотя я очень хотела бы владеть Гаарой, чтобы заботиться о нем, и Неджи, хотя бы только для того, чтобы смотреть и наслаждаться!

Дисклеймер переводчика: оригинальный текст мне не принадлежит.

**Предупреждение автора**: шоунен-ай, но уже это знаете, поскольку читаете это, верно?

**Саммари**: это история любви, той любви, которая оказалась постоянной и тайно охраняемой, но которая, в конце концов, нашла свой путь к свету. Это история любви Дарителя Сна и Повелителя Темных Ночных Небес…

**Примечание переводчика:** С этой истории я начинаю свой **Сказочный проект** – это серия историй моих любимых авторов на сказочные темы. В конце каждой истории я буду анонсировать следующую.

Сегодня с особой радостью представляю моего любимого автора - **Ruriko****L****. ****Minamino**. Ее истории невероятны по своей красоте слога, стилю и интонации. Проработка деталей и диалогов, выписанные характеры – просто теряешься внутри удивительного мира и не можешь оторваться. Сюжеты автора невероятно многогранны – от сказок до религии. Сегодня я представляю сказку, которая захватила меня настолько, что я просыпалась и вставала только с мыслью о том, как перевести все так, чтобы сохранить эту уникальную интонацию, трепетность и нежность…

И еще – с Днем Рожденья, Хьюга Неджи!

**Сладких снов, Возлюбленный Месяц! **

Приходилось ли вам когда-нибудь задумываться, почему многие из нас, особенно дети, так сладко спят по ночам? Удивлялись ли вы, что мы часто отдыхаем после обеда, прикладываемся вздремнуть или клюем носом сразу после полудня? Случалось ли вам задумываться, почему иногда по ночам Месяц бросает украдкой свой взгляд с небес, а иногда и вовсе исчезает?

Удивляло ли вас когда-нибудь, что Тихий и Атлантический океаны поднимаются навстречу полному Месяцу, и тогда мы называем это приливами? Задумывались ли вы, почему существуют затмения?

О, но я неучтив, не так ли? Задавая все эти вопросы, пока вы стоите на пороге. Как глупо с моей стороны!

Присаживайтесь, друзья мои! Проходите, собирайтесь вокруг. У камина места более чем достаточно. Да, да, если нужно – или если хотите – можно принести подушки или табуреты. Слишком жарко? Тогда ладно. По углам комнаты достаточно прохладно, и я обещаю, что не буду шептать, но позволю своему голосу наполнить все пространство до самых уголков комнаты. Вот теплый эль и свежее молоко на столе; угоститесь стаканчиком или налейте себе еще. Вот как раз подоспели печенья на большом плоском блюде. Видите? Они еще такие теплые, что над ними струятся легкие струйки пара, едва заметные в свете камина. А как же чудесно они пахнут! Угощайтесь! Хватит на всех!

Я хочу поделиться с вами историей. По крайней мере, о некоторых ее героях вы уже слышали. Потому что, их имена – или их вариации – звучат эхом снова и снова с тех самых пор, когда Человек научился рассказывать истории. На каждое чудо существовала своя история. У каждого человека была своя история, каждое племя или деревня, город или улица имели свою собственную. Сегодня вечером – поскольку вечер всегда был самым лучшим временем, чтобы делиться историями – я расскажу вам мою.

Нет, нет! История не моя в том смысле, что я ее персонаж. Я называю ее своей потому, что только я осмеливаюсь рассказывать ее. И снова «нет» на ваш вопрос. В ней не будет кровопролития или прочих ужасов. Что я хочу предложить вам, так это ответы на все эти надоедливые вопросы, которые я задавал себе несколько минут назад.

То, что я собираюсь вам рассказать, это история любви, той любви, которая оказалась постоянной и тайно охраняемой, но которая, в конце концов, нашла свой путь к свету. Это история любви Дарителя Сна и Повелителя Темных Ночных Небес…

000

Он известен под многими именами для разных народов, а у некоторых из них для него совсем не было имени. Он существовал с тех самых пор, когда Человек начал верить в него, и на протяжении долгих столетий он возникал снова и снова во многих томах фольклора и мифов. Для народов Запада он звался Песчаным Человеком, кто со своей сумкой с песком приносил дремоту и сны в полной темноте Ночи. Но мы с вами по мере повествования нашей истории будем называть его тем именем, которое никто никогда не произносил – да и кто мог его произносить, если никто его не знал? Мы будем его называть его настоящим именем, тем самым, которое он дал сам себе в тот День, когда был рожден. Мы будем звать его Гаара.

Гаара, милый, невинный Гаара, Гаара одинокий, Гаара с огненными волосами. Гаара с пронзительными зелеными глазами цвета зеленеющей листвы. Гаара не с сумкой, но с тыквой, полной зачарованного песка, откуда высыпается и песчаное облако, на котором Гаара летает, и горстки песка, которые погружают Человека в дремоту. У него есть двое родственников, Ветер и Тень – которых на самом деле зовут Темари и Канкуро. Они не так известны в фольклоре, как их младший брат, но это все потому, что их имена стали слишком привычными для нас в нашей обычной жизни. Мы забыли о тайне, прячущейся за ними, вместо этого принимая их как должное. Из всех троих только Гаара – единственный, у кого остался тот налет таинственности, который позволил ему сохранить свое место в Человеческих сказках и историях.

Да, это и есть Гаара.

Маленький Песчаный Человек, по внешнему виду больше юноша, чем зрелый мужчина, присматривает за миром, наблюдает смену Дня и Ночи, летая в темноте и принося сладкий отдых. Далеко в прошлом, значительно раньше, чем начинаются воспоминания этого поколения, он единственно приходил вместе с Вечером, это было то время, которое Человек отвел на отдых от трудов своих. Но, как и все в этом мире, монотонность подошла к концу, и его удовлетворенность и радость от работы была бесповоротно и окончательно вытеснены тем чувством, которое он давным-давно стремился усмирить. И это как раз настоящее начало нашей истории.

Каждую ночь, когда он выполнял свою работу, разбрасывая песок сна по миру, он украдкой бросал быстрые взгляды наверх, к небесам. Звезды были прекрасным зрелищем, но он никогда не осмеливался подняться вверх, чтобы рассмотреть их поближе. Он мог бы, если бы достаточно постарался, поднять свое песчаное облако вверх, но никогда не делал таких попыток. Потому что было нечто, что заставляло его робко держаться вдали от мерцающих высот. Или, если быть более точным, некто.

Он – свет, что светит в глубокой Ночи, драгоценный камень, вокруг которого мерцающие Звезды поют и танцуют. Он правит небесами со своего серебряного трона, усыпанного бриллиантами, надменный и равнодушный ко всем, кто его видит. Он до дрожи прекрасен, чересчур прекрасен и статен. Его глаза – ворота, через которые бледный свет спускается вниз на Землю. Его волосы так же бесконечно черны, как бесконечны небеса. Его кожа - белейший из всех сортов мрамора, и молочная белизна его кожи превосходит белизну того, что люди называют Млечным Путем. В своих одеждах, сотканных из серебряных нитей, он двигается с плавным изяществом равным грации Звездных Дев, что исполняют его малейшую прихоть. Он – Месяц, Человек на Луне, терзающий память своим образом, прекрасный до дрожи Месяц.

- Неджи, - вздыхал Гаара в тишине своих мыслей всякий раз, когда бросал взгляд вверх к серебряному трону. Он знал настоящее имя Месяца, но никогда не осмеливался назвать его так в лицо. Он вообще едва говорил с Месяцем, так велики были его благоговейные трепет и страх. Потому что он любил холодное и равнодушное создание до отчаяния, и с течением Отца Времени, его чувства только расцветали и крепли. Но никогда он не произносил ни слова. Он не мог. Не осмеливался.

И так каждую Ночь Песчаный Человек наблюдал за своим возлюбленным - за своим ничего не подозревающим возлюбленным - с отдаления. Порой, приходя в отчаяние, он не всегда мог довести до конца свою работу с необходимым проворством и точностью. Да и как это было возможно, если он был рядом с Месяцем, так близко и все-таки так бесконечно далеко?

«Если бы ты только знал, что именно я чувствую», - думал он, разбрасывая свой песок по континентам Земли. «И если бы ты знал, то что бы сделал?»

С такими унылыми и полными отчаяния мыслями в рыжеволосой голове, вы можете легко себе представить, насколько велико было его удивление, когда однажды Весной, мерцающая лента из плотной звездной пыли опустилась из воздуха прямо перед его песчаным облаком, и Звезды жестами стали манить его к себе.

-Что вам надо? - окликнул он звездных Дев.

Его голос был тихим и отрывистым, но как со всеми существами такого рода, он прозвучал чисто подобно колоколу. Он считал Звезды прекрасными, но когда они вот так хихикали и танцевали, призывая его изысканно плавными движениями своих мерцающих рук, он рассердился. У него не было терпения на их игры.

- Поднимайся, маленький Песчаный мальчик, поднимайся, - воскликнула самая смелая из всех. – Поднимайся, и побыстрее. Привяжи нашу ленту к своему облаку, и мы подтянем тебя наверх. Быстро, быстро, Песчаный мальчик, поторопись!

То, как они произносили его имя, провоцировало его проигнорировать их, но единственный раз в его жизни, где ничего никогда не менялось, кроме растущего душевного страдания, он решил согласиться. И довольно быстро он выполнил то, о чем его просили. Он подумывал быстро спуститься обратно, если они продолжат испытывать его терпение и сдержанность слишком сильно. А глубоко внутри него вспыхнула искра радости. Если он не сможет говорить со своей любовью, тогда он будет рад побыть, хотя бы недолго, в его присутствии.

Звездные Девы были и в самом деле грациозными существами, но целой толпой они оказались проворными и сильными. Они тянули за ленту и подтягивали ее все выше, их смех становился все громче и громче по мере того, как Гаара поднимался все выше и выше, все ближе и ближе к ним.

- Иди, иди, торопись, еще быстрее, давай же! - шептали они, напевая и приговаривая, помогая Песчаному Человеку сойти с его облака. Песок стремительно взвился вверх и закрутился вокруг рыжеволосого Дарителя Сна, перед тем как быстро устремиться прямо в тыкву. Но на это Гаара не обратил ни малейшего внимания. Его глаза были устремлены только к Звездам.

Он пристально вглядывался в их лица в форме сердец, все одинаковые по размеру и пропорциям. Их светящиеся глаза – голубые, желтые, красные и других похожих цветов – сверкали тайным знанием, когда они смотрели на его худощавую, одетую в коричневое фигуру.

По сравнению с Гаарой, покрытым пылью, худым и невысоким, с его огромной тыквой за спиной, они казались потусторонними созданиями. С волосами, блестящими и искрящимися, телами, завернутыми в самые прекрасные мерцающие одежды, они касались своими легкими руками его рук и спины, подталкивая его с такой мягкостью, что казалось, они не способны сделать что-то плохое. Легкое позвякивание их бесчисленных украшений отдавалось эхом в его ушах, когда он шел в их толпе, вдыхая легкий запах их благовоний. Он был растерян, временно дезориентирован, а их присутствие заставляло его голову кружиться почти помимо его воли.

«Это так чувствуешь себя вблизи Звезд?» - лениво удивлялся он. Их было так много, что ему не было видно, что находилось впереди и позади него. Песчаный Человек не знал, зачем они искали его. Он не знал, зачем им понадобилось призывать такого как он, возможно желая его общества? Но нет. Это было невозможно. И в душе он знал, что не с ними он хотел быть вместе. Не их он хотел увидеть. «Знает ли он, что они сделали?»

- Зачем вы привели меня сюда? - наконец потребовал он, отталкивая троих ближайших из мерцающих дев. - Что вам надо от меня?

Его гнев вспыхнул. Они снова захихикали! Но даже в своем возрастающем гневе он понял, что они не просто подталкивают его вперед, куда им вздумается. За их настойчивыми толчками была тайная цель. Они его куда-то вели.

Звезды начали останавливаться, их хихиканье и бормотание стихло до едва слышного шепота. Им было все еще весело, но они подавляли свое веселье. Песчаный Человек нахмурился, все еще не в состоянии увидеть пространство за их высокими мерцающими силуэтами. Одна за другой они уходили из его поля зрения, раздвигаясь как тонкий прозрачный занавес бледнейшего белого шелка.

Гаара моргнул своими обведенными черным глазами в изумлении. Его ноги застыли на месте, когда он взглянул вверх, на зрелище, к которому никогда раньше не осмеливался приблизиться.

На троне из отполированного до блеска серебра, слегка облокотившись на мягкую подушку подлокотника, восседал его возлюбленный Месяц. Он был даже еще более гипнотически прекрасен вблизи. Бледные белки его глаз были окрашены по краям в лиловый цвет, сдержанно мерцая светом, струящимся на Землю. Когда он слегка пошевелился, чтобы опустить свой вытянутый подбородок на ладонь с длинными тонкими пальцами, эбонитовая грива его волос скользнула через плечо, как каскад темных вод, что решил отдохнуть на его одежде, расположившись слегка повыше сердца. Бледно-янтарное кольцо на его пальце сверкнуло, когда одна из Звезд подплыла к нему со стороны. И когда глаза Месяца сфокусировались на его госте, эти совершенные бледно-розовые губы разомкнулись вопросом.

- Даритель Сна, - его голос был подобен музыке и действовал гипнотически, - Я призвал тебя сюда специально. У меня есть вопрос, который я хочу задать тебе.

Неджи, его Неджи, его надменный и равнодушный Неджи, призвал его к себе. Сердце Песчаного Человека бьется не так, как Человеческое: его ритм приглушен, смягчен и скрыт песками. Гаара был этому рад, в противном случае Месяц мог бы заметить, насколько громко и стремительно оно бьется.

- Что? - спросил зеленоглазый Песчаный Человек, его голос прозвучал резче и грубее, чем он того хотел. Он испытал сожаление от своего тона, поскольку выражение лица Месяца ожесточилось, словно его сильно обидели.

- Так вот какой голосу у того, кто убаюкивает Людей? - послышалось надменное леденящее душу замечание. Затем Месяц взмахнул руками, словно отметая любые потенциальные ответы. - Не важно. Это не то, о чем я хотел спросить, когда решил призвать тебя сюда. Я хочу, чтобы ты мне рассказал другое.

Мерцающие жемчужины, что были его глазами, превратились в острые твердые алмазы.

- Зачем ты пристально смотришь на меня снизу? Отсюда, со своего трона я вижу все, что происходит, и я знаю, что ты сделал. Я поймал твой единственный взгляд. Что я теперь хочу знать, так это причину.

Если только это возможно, кровь Гаары застыла в его жилах. Он был так осторожен, как только мог. Каким образом он мог быть обнаружен? По крайней мере, он порадовался, что это было только единожды.

- Это не твое дело. У тебя нет права решать, что я делаю и чего не делаю.

- Понимаю, - вскоре ответил Месяц. Он выпрямился на своем троне, корона на его голове, усыпанная драгоценностями, сверкнула как море маленьких раскаленных звезд.

- Это все, что ты хотел сказать? - вырвалось у Песчаного Человека, прежде чем он смог остановить себя. А чего он ожидал – признания в любви?

Конечно же, нет. Месяц никогда бы и не посмотрел на такого, как он с такой благосклонностью.

- Кажется, нам нечего больше обсуждать, - произнес Владыка Вечера своим тихим и безразличным тоном. - Можешь идти.

И он отпустил Песчаного Человека взмахом своей руки, словно был настоящим повелителем Дарителя Сна.

- Хм.

Теперь уже ничего нельзя было поделать. Гаара скрыл свое разочарование и злость на себя за этим восклицанием, затем повернулся на пятках и ушел. И Звезды не заговорили с ним ни разу, но ему было все равно. Ему просто хотелось убраться отсюда подальше и как можно быстрее. Ему просто необходимо было уйти, после того, как он себя вел, он не мог оставаться ни секунды дольше.

«Единственный раз я могу видеть его вблизи», - подумал он про себя, призывая песок в облако, которое отнесло бы его назад, вниз, поближе к земле, - «единственный раз он говорит со мной, и я холоден с ним. И я не дал ему ни одной причины снова пожелать заговорить со мной. У меня и так был мизерный шанс, если вообще он был, но теперь… Мне просто нужно было ответить на его вопрос». - И сказать ему что? Мог ли Гаара сказать ему правду? - «Если бы я сказал ему, что я чувствую, разве он не прогнал бы меня прочь еще быстрее? Разве не рассмеялся бы мне в лицо?»

Уставшие зеленые глаза закрылись, и рыжеволосый попытался себе представить смех своего возлюбленного. Но все, что он мог мысленно слышать – это жестокий издевательский смех. Он вздохнул и посмотрел вниз на землю, собираясь с силами. Как долго он был среди Звезд? Он пренебрег своими обязанностями. Земля, всегда нетерпеливая Тсунаде, уже повернулась. В некоторых частях мира очень многим людям так и не удалось заснуть Ночью. И это была целиком его вина.

Он поднял руки и приказал песку рассыпаться по земле еще раз, чтобы как-то возместить свою оплошность. Он не будет думать об этом слишком много. Если это вообще можно назвать настоящей ошибкой. Несмотря на холодность его тона, он знал, что Месяц тоже был несправедлив и недружелюбен. И он отпустил Гаару с таким выражением превосходства на лице!

- Жестокий Месяц, - вздохнул Песчаный Человек, - я не могу не любить тебя и не могу не любоваться тобой…

Ночи продолжались, как и всегда, но теперь казалось, что в те моменты, когда Гаара был особенно занят, он ощущал на себе пару глаз, пристально глядящих на него с высот. Дрожь пробегала по его телу, и он не мог подавить сильное желание крепко сжать запястье или плечо. Он оглядывался вокруг, и далеко не единожды, обнаруживал на себе пристальный ледяной взгляд Месяца.

- Чего еще? - спросил он однажды, пытаясь унять свое раздражение и звуча еще более раздраженным в своей попытке скрыть глубокий трепет, охватывающий его от такого пристального внимания.

Но Месяц, как и всякий раз, когда Гаара обнаруживал его взгляд, единственно молча разглядывал его секундой дольше, а потом полностью отворачивался в противоположную сторону.

Это еще больше приводило Песчаного Человека в уныние. И однажды вечером в своей глубокой печали он выпустил так много песка, что все пространство неподвижно погрузилось в глубокий летаргический сон.

По этим ледяным взглядам он понимал, что Неджи никогда снова не снизойдет до разговора с ним.

Однако существовал некто, с кем Месяц никогда не уставал говорить и от кого никогда не отворачивался. С сожалением смотрел Гаара на разворачивающуюся перед ним сцену, которую он уже много раз видел и раньше. Воды прямо под тем местом, где сидел на своем троне Месяц, начинали подниматься. И возлюбленный Песчаного Человека с нетерпением наклонял голову вниз, к кружащейся водоворотом истинной форме вспыльчивого Океана.

У Тихого, как прозвали его люди, были черные жемчужины глаз в пару к белым жемчужинам Месяца. Взгляд его глаз - черных и острых, как повернутые кверху кончики его волос. Опасность таится во всегда кружащихся в водовороте складках его одежд. На голове его покоится корона из костей акул и раковин, его шея и запястья сверкают кораллами и драгоценностями морей. Этот Океан – потому что есть два великих и темных океана – кажется теплым на первый взгляд, но большую часть времени он кипит от раздражения и гнева. Пылающее красное кольцо на его правой руке – чума для Людей, что живут на землях под подлокотниками его трона. Всякий раз, когда он приходил в ярость, от малейшего резкого движения извергались вулканы, несмотря на протесты Тсунаде – Матери Земли, и это порождало землетрясения. Сама Ветер приходила, и тайфуны с цунами несли ужасное опустошение. Ярость Тихого Океана могла быть причиной этой ужасающей цепной реакции. И это был тот самый демон, кому завидовал Гаара. Демон, настоящее имя которого было Саске, что был близким другом равнодушного Месяца.

Песчаный Человек смотрел, как два сверхъестественных существа увлекались тихой беседой. Они знали друг друга задолго до того Дня, когда мысль о Гааре появилась в умах людей. Они были созданиями, что существовали с начала времен, - Гаара же таким не был. Пока он смотрел на них с завистливой печатью в глазах, он уловил приближение еще одного существа.

«Как и ожидалось. Один впадает в другого, даже когда они говорят». Гаара помчался на своем песчаном облаке, не желая прямо пересекаться с Атлантическим Океаном, поскольку тот двигался в его направлении. Прежде чем он совсем убрался с дороги, темные глаза повернулись внимательно разглядеть его, заставив замереть посередине движения.

Пристальный взгляд Океана, в котором так много Людей нашли свою ледяную могилу, был пронизывающим, и прожигал насквозь фигуру юного Песчаного Человека. Это было удивительно и странно, но казалось, что он хочет разгадать замысловатую головоломку.

Атлантический – Итачи было его сокровенное имя – состоит из вен со струящимся внутри льдом, как Тихий состоит из крови, закипающей огнем. Он выглядит старше, чем его брат Океан, с длинными волосами цвета полночи как у Месяца, но во всех других смыслах, он кажется близнецом Тихого. Волны его одежд спокойней, чем у его бурного брата, но в бесконечной темноте его глаз можно разглядеть, что он настолько же неумолим. У него нет колец пламенеющих вулканов, но вокруг его шеи и рук сверкают крупные шероховатые драгоценные камни обманчивых и опасных айсбергов – ужаса всех бороздящих океаны Людей.

Гаара не мог избежать ледяных глаз Океана и чуть не пошатнулся назад от неожиданности, когда тот отвел взгляд. Рыжеволосый Даритель Сна снова покачал головой и двинулся дальше. Ему не нужно было оборачиваться назад, чтобы знать, что все три существа – два Океана и его дорогой Месяц – были поглощены своей тихой беседой. Это было так, как было всегда, с тех самых пор, когда он пробудился для мира. Время от времени, два Океана поднимались кверху поговорить с Месяцем, поскольку сам он не мог спуститься к ним. Гаара иногда удивлялся, о чем они могли так долго разговаривать, но опять таки, как бы близки они не были, это было не его дело. Никогда не было и никогда не будет.

«Чего он на меня уставился?» - удивился Песчаный Человек. В течение всего времени, с тех самых пор, когда он узнал о Месяце и его спутниках Океанах, ни один из них никогда не смотрел в его сторону. И быть пойманным замораживающим взглядом Атлантического, было для Гаары совершенной неожиданностью. Гаара не сделал ничего такого, чтобы привлечь внимание этого Океана. «Только если ему было любопытно то, что Неджи дал себе труд говорить со мной». Он отбросил эту мысль. Размышление о подобных вещах никогда не давало ему ничего хорошего. Взамен это приносило ему только больше печали.

Песок кружился у ног Гаары, словно стараясь подбодрить своего хозяина в его одиночестве. Он мог бы, свистящий шепот песка напомнил ему об этом, воспользоваться компанией своих родственников. Это была бы желанная перемена по сравнению с его меланхоличными размышлениями.

Но нет. Это было не то, чего ему хотелось. Он никогда даже не упоминал о своей тайной тревоге своему брату или сестре. Он не станет начинать и теперь.

Только в этот момент он обнаружил, что залетел слишком далеко. Уже не было так темно. Он пересек границу Вечера и попал в яркое Утро.

- Мне не следует здесь быть, - пробормотал он, внутренне проклиная свою задумчивость. Каждую секунду, что он проводил в границах Дня, все больше людей попадало под его сонное заклинание. Было странно чувствовать себя вдали от Месяца. Было необычно не ощущать его прохладное прекрасное присутствие рядом. Но в то же время, это было облегчением. Ему не нужно было излишне четко осознавать присутствие того, кого он любил – того, кто, как он был уверен, никогда не ответит ему взаимностью.

Он стал поворачивать обратно.

- Эй, там, Песчаный Мальчик! - вдруг позвал громкий излишне радостный голос.

Гаара повернулся вокруг, слегка хмурясь. Он не мог никак увидеть, кто же говорил. Он засомневался, может это ему только почудилось.

- Сюда, наверх! - снова позвал голос. - Я здесь, наверху!

Бледные изумруды устремились вверх в пристальном взгляде и быстро заморгали. Он сузил глаза, и его песок сформировал подобие купола над его головой. Он смотрел прямо в улыбающееся до ушей лицо Солнца.

- Я никогда раньше не видел тебя на своей половине, - сказал Солнце, наклоняясь со своего золотого трона. - Что ты здесь делаешь?

Гаара слегка отодвинулся в сторону, чтобы не смотреть прямо на это слишком яркое сияние. Наверное, это было одной из причин, почему он любил Месяца так нежно. Тот был маяком света, но не настолько невыносимо яркого света.

- Если ты никогда раньше меня не видел, откуда ты знаешь, кто я такой?

Солнце громко рассмеялся, наполовину свешиваясь со своего трона. Далеко внизу, Песчаный Человек мог слышать отдающиеся эхом крики Людей о том, что значительно потеплело.

- Эй! Я не какой-то там идиот, как говорит Тихий-теме! Ты летаешь на песчаной туче, и у тебя большая тыква за спиной. И, кроме того, там внизу Люди сейчас становятся сонными.

Гаара не мог удержаться, чтобы не сравнить этот радостный яркий свет с приглушенным и деликатным светом своего любимого.

У Солнца был внешний вид юноши, совсем как у самого Гаары. Его волосы состояли из пламенеющих золотом прядей, торчащих во все возможные стороны. Его золотая корона практически терялась в этом золотом сиянии. У него были яркие голубые глаза, что отражали прохладный цвет голубого неба, а его одежды состояли из всех немыслимых оттенков оранжевого и желтого. Гаара никогда не видел Солнце так близко и был порядком озадачен его бьющей через край аурой. Это существо, ему подумалось, было полной противоположностью его Месяцу, шумное и легко возбудимое создание по сравнению с хладнокровно собранным и невозмутимым Повелителем Ночи.

-Эй! - буйно замахал рукой Солнце, требуя внимания. - Ты слушаешь, Песчаный Мальчик?

-Меня зовут не так, - холодно ответил Гаара, злясь на то, что все существа не прекращают называть его подобным образом, все, кроме его возлюбленного Неджи. Тот был так официален в своем обращении.

-Тогда как? - яркое Солнце был настойчив. - И подойди поближе, ладно? Шикамару просто терпеть не может, когда я так воплю.

- Ты ослепляешь его, - проговорил невыразительный скучающий голос, эхом отдающийся в воздухе. Это был Облако, легко меняющий форму Облако, что обитал одновременно и Днем, и в Ночи. - Ты сказал, не будешь шуметь, если я буду проводить больше времени с тобой, чем Ночью, Наруто. Ты такой проблемный.

- А? Но он же ближе не подходит! - пожаловался Солнце. - Я с ним раньше не разговаривал, и ты же знаешь, Тсунаде-баа-чан выйдет из себя, если я спущусь отсюда!

Тонкая вуаль пушистой белизны легко обволокла золотой трон, и Гааре удалось мельком увидеть темноволосую фигуру, развалившуюся на белой пушистой массе поодаль, с закрытыми, словно в медитации, глазами. Словно почувствовав взгляд Песчаного Человека, Облако повернулся и приоткрыл один глаз.

- Забирайся сюда. Он становится еще больше приставучим, когда волнуется.

- Давай же! Я не обожгу! - Наруто, как назвал его Облако Шикамару, начал энергично жестикулировать, несколько лучей его яркого света пробились через занавес Облака, когда он махал. - Пожалуйста?

Не в характере Гаары было быть общительным. Его бесконечные Ночи были заняты убаюкиванием Людей и размышлениями ни о чем другом, только как о выражении лица его возлюбленного Месяца. Его родственники навещали его, но редко, и даже еще реже он обращался к ним сам. Тем не менее, энергичность Солнца была ему в новинку, и он медленно приказал своему песку поднять его поближе к золотому трону.

- Ну? - резко спросил Гаара, склоняя голову вбок. Ему пришло на ум, что это уже во второй раз, когда он оставляет свои обязанности, но в эту пору, это совершенно его не заботило.

- Я – Наруто, великий Дневной Повелитель! - заявил Солнце с широкой улыбкой, которая была четко видна даже сквозь пелену вуали Облака. - Как тебя зовут?

Прямолинейный. Нечто, что Гаара мог оценить. И в то же самое время, нечто такое, чего он не понимал. Гаара решил, что может стерпеть это чрезмерно дружелюбное создание.

- Гаара, - кратко назвал он свое имя.

- Ну вот, теперь мне больше не придется называть тебя Песчаным Мальчиком, - был довольный ответ.

- Я - Песчаный Человек, - подчеркнуто ответил рыжеволосый. - А не Мальчик.

Наруто разразился смущенным смехом.

- Думаю, с этим ты прав. Эй, надеюсь тебе не надо скоро уходить? Хочешь побыть здесь и поболтать немного?

Гаара пристально посмотрел на Солнце, прикидывая, может ли он себе позволить остаться. Наруто был странным, но опять таки, разве все они не были странными каждый по-своему? В Ночи не было никого, с кем он мог бы разговаривать. У него были лишь мысли и безнадежная печаль. Возможно, такое приятное отвлечение внимания, как беззаботный и веселый Солнце, было как раз тем, что ему было нужно.

- Хорошо.

Время шло, и Гаара обнаружил, что все чаще и чаще прокрадывается подальше от Вечерних небес. И везде, куда он приходил, Людей Земли мягко клонило в сон. Именно яркими днями печали Песчаного Человека отходили на задний план. Именно здесь он мог успешно созерцать своего возлюбленного Месяца без острой боли и понимания того, что его мечты никогда не станут реальностью. И все равно рыжеволосый Хранитель Песка не поведал другу о своей тайне. Не смотря на то, что сначала Наруто показался ему беспечным и всегда счастливым, вскоре он осознал, что у него было достаточно много общего с гиперактивным блондином. Достаточно много общего, а не наоборот.

- …тебя здесь не было, поэтому я крикнул снизу Ли и спросил его, что он думает, - говорил Солнце во время прошлого визита Гаары. Рыжеволосому уже не настолько нужна была вуаль Шикамару, поскольку Гаара вроде как уже привык к его яркому сиянию. В своей руке Дневной Свет поигрывал изысканным ожерельем из голубых кораллов.

- Думаю, он взаправду рехнулся – Весна с его весенней лихорадкой – вот это смех! Ха-ха! Знаешь, что он мне сказал?

- Если бы ты перестал отвлекаться, то уже бы узнал,- заметил Гаара. Несмотря на все время, что он проводил с Наруто, он знал, тем не менее, что его визиты должны быть короткими.

- Господи, тебе вовсе не надо быть таким занудой, - фыркнул Наруто. Он поболтал ожерельем перед собой, глядя на него с подозрением. - Ли сказал, что эта вещица – "знак неугасимой любви и преданности от Ледяного Океана, с помощью которой он надеется завоевать твое сердце" или нечто в этом роде. Можешь в это поверить? Я почти ослепил Ли своим светом – хохотал, как сумасшедший! Жаль, тебя не было! Он и в самом деле думает, что я могу нравиться Итачи – этой бесчувственной сосульке! И то же самое он говорил мне в прошлый раз, когда Саске-теме подарил мне ту странную штуковину из моллюска – можно подумать, мне надо зеркало из раковины! - Он фыркнул насмешливым смехом.

Таким счастливо наивным был Солнце, и хорошо, что он не заметил укол ревности и недоверия, который вспышкой пронесся по лицу Гаары. Это было бы тяжело объяснить. Песчаного Человека беспокоили не два своенравных Океана, а тот факт, что такие существа, как они, могли проявлять редкий интерес к такому громогласному созданию, как Наруто – и вины того в этом не было. Гаара полагал, что у него был свой шарм. Он всегда был счастлив – и именно это, возможно, и привлекало мрачные Океаны. Тот, кто беспокоил Гаару, был настолько же холоден, как и они, однако казалось, что нет никого, способного ему понравиться. И меньше всего это мог бы быть Гаара, со своим тусклым песком и нудными обязанностями. Сама его работа была скучной; погружение Людей в сон вовсе не было эффектным занятием. У Месяца был свой выбор среди прекрасных Звезд, и ему не надо было искать где-то в другом месте.

- Гаара? - голос Наруто, внезапно не такой радостный, вырвал Песчаного Человека из его мыслей. - Думаю, тебе стоит это увидеть.

Песчаный Человек повернулся, замечая, что даже Шикамару насторожился и смотрит на нечто немного левее.

Как он мог такое пропустить? Это было причудливое зрелище, которое раньше никогда не происходило. Рубеж между Днем и Ночью, стоя перед своим серебряным троном, превращенным в сани, пересекал Месяц собственной персоной. В своем мерцающем бриллиантами и серебром великолепии, медленно приближался Повелитель Ночи.

- Что он здесь делает? - спросил Наруто, переводя взгляд с Гаары на Шикамару и обратно. - Неджи раньше никогда не приходил сюда.

Гаара подавил укол ревности в своей груди. У него не было права ревновать к Наруто; Солнце так фамильярно говорил о каждом и с каждым созданием. Вместо этого, он сфокусировал взгляд на невероятном зрелище.

- Как же проблематично, - пробормотал Шикамару так тихо, что было слышно только им троим. - Он выглядит слегка расстроенным – насколько расстроенным он вообще может выглядеть.

Облако был прав. Гаара провел вечность, пристально наблюдая за лицом своего Неджи, и никогда еще он не видел эти слегка нахмуренные брови.

- Он здесь ради Наруто», - произнес ленивый голос Облака. Это было утверждение, а не догадка. - Может тебе лучше сейчас уйти, Песчаный.

Наруто был другом Гаары. Он это решил вскоре после того, как они решили вместе проводить время. Он хотел остаться со своим другом; бедный блондин был сердечным и отважным, но казалось, что присутствие Месяца привело его в замешательство и даже некоторый испуг. Однако, Гаара не мог остаться именно по причине этого самого присутствия. Ему уже удалось, как ему казалось, заслужить гнев своего Неджи. Ему не хотелось продолжать знакомство с ним так скоро.

- Эй, я буду в порядке! - широко и несколько смущенно усмехнулся Наруто рыжеволосому другу. - Если смотреть на это с лучшей стороны, мне еще не приходилось болтать с Мистером Серебряная Ледышка. Я все тебе расскажу в следующий раз, ладно?

Гааре ничего не оставалось, как только кивнуть. Он пытался заставить себя не смотреть на приближающиеся сани Месяца. С Наруто все будет в порядке. Казалось, что даже Шикамару оставил блондина одного, но ведь не могло случиться ничего плохого, верно? Как раз в то самое время, когда Песчаный Человек собирался спуститься в нижние пределы небес, торопясь войти в Ночь, он ощутил, что его охватывает белоснежная пена Облака, останавливая его на пороге темноты.

- Эй, не шевелись, - прошептал голос Шикамару прямо ему в ухо.

Гаара не мог видеть Хозяина Туч, но он замер и кивнул головой. Оказалось, не он один тревожился за исход встречи Наруто с неожиданно раздраженным Месяцем.

Там, где Солнце и Месяц стояли друг напротив друга, происходило нечто вроде поединка взглядов. Утреннее небо потемнело с приходом Месяца, и по мере его приближения серебристое сияние Повелителя Вечера сменялось на кроваво красное, хотя Солнце оставался прежним. Глядя на этот странный свет, Гаара еле удержался от вздоха. Каким бы жалким он себя не ощущал, он все равно был безнадежно очарован Месяцем. Красноватый отблеск на его коже, глазах и одеждах был непривычным, но ничуть не уменьшал его прелести.

- …Так вот почему ты тут торчишь, - прошептал Шикамару, понимающе глядя на полупотрясенного Гаару.

Щеки Песчаного Человека окрасились ярко-красным, но он отказывался отвечать. Он не даст заумному Облаку получить удовлетворение от своего признания. Вместо этого он обратил внимание на разговор, происходящий невдалеке. Он не мог расслышать, что говорилось. Не напрасно Месяц был известен как Дарующий Тишину. Нельзя было услышать ровным счетом ничего. Гаара попытался понять весь смысл разговора, только читая выражение лица Наруто.

В быстрой последовательности выражение лица Солнца сменялось с нервного к отчаянно напуганному и затем к тревожному, а потом его глаза начали быстро моргать в абсолютнейшем непонимании. Его рот открывался и закрывался в полнейшем потрясении. А через мгновение, Наруто откинул голову назад в неистовом смехе, который заставил Месяца слегка отступить назад из-за вспышки яркого света. Небеса слегка посветлели, и Месяц снова шагнул вперед. Его пелена тишины была нарушена, но не пелена темноты.

- … не могу тебе поверить! - проговорил энергичный блондин, подбрасывая ноги в воздух так, что его одежды разлетелись в разные стороны. - Так вот что тебя взбудоражило?

- Ты будешь молчать о том, что услышал, и не будешь вмешиваться. - Голос Месяца, теперь ясно различимый, в своей мягкости таил угрозу. Он обещал хладнокровное ее осуществление, если предупреждение будет проигнорировано.

Наруто недовольно надул губы.

- Но почему ты просто ему не скажешь? Могу догадаться, чего ты хочешь на самом деле, и если это настолько очевидно, то почему бы не сказать что-нибудь? Ты идиот, Неджи!

Со своего места Гаара сдержал недовольное рычание. Это было в корне неправильно называть Месяца таким грубым и оскорбительным словом. Только то, что они с Наруто были друзьями, удержало Гаару от того, чтобы откровенно высказаться и обнаружить себя.

- Если я глупец, то ты дважды тупой, - был ледяной ответ Вечернего Повелителя. - Ты полностью отказываешься признать то, что тебе говорится прямо и откровенно.

Что Месяц имел в виду? Гаара слушал в замешательстве. Ему хотелось бы услышать конец разговора. Но разговор, оказалось, вот-вот завершится. Песчаный Человек попытался покинуть свое убежище из плотной завесы Облака. Он уже полностью вылетел оттуда и был на полпути к границе между Днем и Ночью, когда Шикамару окликнул его.

- Еще рано! - прошипел Облако, но было уже слишком поздно.

Две пары глаз, бледные и голубые, заметили пламя рыжих волос Гаары. Как олень застигнутый в свете фар, Песчаный Человек застыл под их испытывающими взглядами. Никто не двинулся и не проронил ни слова. Облако медленно начал свое отступление, Солнце смотрел, открыв рот и, смутившись, заерзал на своем троне. Прежде чем кто-нибудь смог что-то сказать, Месяц пристально взглянул на Солнце.

- Наш разговор окончен, - сказал он холодно. И с этими словами он повернулся со своим троном и удалился в темноту, не удостоив Гаару даже прощальным взглядом.

Последующие несколько ночей, как Люди считали их – или может быть, этот отрезок времени не поддавался измерению, - Земля постепенно погружалась в смятение. Никто не мог объяснить, что происходило в вышине. Со времени того ужасающего события, когда Месяц закрыл Солнце, Ночные небеса становились все более и более унылыми. Одна за другой, свет Звезд, казалось, медленно угасал. С каждым оборотом Тсунаде казалось, что яркость Месяца все больше и больше слабеет.

Гаара был сбит с толку. Он не знал, как понимать эту тишину. Он смотрел на Месяц все более и более открыто, не зная, что и думать.

«О чем он все-таки разговаривал с Наруто?», - раздумывал Песчаный Человек. Казалось, что это было как-то связано с ним самим, но как такое могло быть? Месяц едва взглянул на него. А сам Наруто так ничего и не сказал. Солнце, обычно такой веселый и разговорчивый, только посмеивался и хранил молчание.

- Мм, Гаара, послушай… Прости, - извинился светловолосый Утренний Властитель, когда его спросили. - Но я, мм, не могу тебе сказать. Он точно был настроен серьезно… Хехехе… Он был слишком серьезен, чтобы шутить. - На мгновение, Солнце нахмурился, и небеса потемнели. А затем все снова стало прежним. - Не волнуйся об этом! Я шепнул ему слово-другое, поэтому скоро все должно быть в порядке!

Однако, о чем конкретно говорил Месяц, блондин не сказал.

Гаара обратил свой взгляд вниз, к двум молчаливым Океанам. Они не удостоили его даже взглядом. Говорить с ними было напрасной тратой времени. Как бы странно не посмотрел на него Атлантический один единственный раз, больше этого не произошло, и таким образом не было причины начинать разговор.

Шикамару, Облако, постоянно отсутствовал.

Все больше и больше Звезд поворачивались спиной к Земле, словно что-то погружало их в неописуемую печаль. Ночное небо становилось все темнее и темнее. Изменения были настолько неуловимы, почти неразличимы для глаз, но Песчаный Человек наблюдал за своей единственной любовью так долго, что сразу понял, что происходит.

Месяц изменял свое обычное положение на небе. Все дальше и дальше от того места, где ему положено было быть, устремлялся он, насколько Гаара мог судить, его серебряный трон перемещался в положение, прямо противоположное трону Солнца. Под этим углом их свету невозможно было соприкоснуться. И таким образом, небеса становились еще темнее.

По прошествии какого-то времени, когда Людские умы все тяжелее и тяжелее стало успокаивать и погружать в сон, Гаара заметил, что его способность видеть ухудшилась. Ему нужен был источник света, чтобы исполнять свои обязанности, но теперь этого света не хватало. Он посмотрел на свои руки и увидел, что почти не может их разобрать в темноте.

«Что происходит?» - недоумевал он, обращая грустный взгляд к Месяцу.

Наверху произошло еще одно изменение. Месяц почти полностью повернулся к нему спиной. Неджи больше не устремлял свой холодный взгляд на Гаару.

Все было слишком уж странно. И с этим ничего нельзя было поделать. Гаара разбросал свой песок повсюду, а затем призвал его остаток, чтобы завернуться в него и набраться сил для подъема на ту высоту, где находился загадочный Месяц.

- Что это ты собираешься делать? - слегка насмешливо спросил Тихий Океан, появившийся из темных глубин своего королевства.

- Теперь ты заговорил со мной, - съязвил Гаара. - Мои дела тебя не касаются.

Боковым зрением он увидел, что Атлантический тоже поднялся, но к счастью, этот Океан не был расположен разговаривать. Вместо этого, когда Гаара повернулся к нему, то увидел, что его взгляд направлен вверх, к небесам.

Искра надежды затеплилась в сердце Гаары, и он тоже посмотрел наверх, думая, что все снова пришло в порядок. Но нет. Темноты, окружающей его, было достаточно, чтобы понять, что все по-прежнему плохо. И все же, нечто необычное медленно спускалось с высоты серебряного трона. Маленькие белоснежные точки плавно летели сверху в приглушенном Вечернем Свете. Когда они приблизились, Гаара потянулся за одной из них.

- Белый тюльпан? - удивленно пробормотал он.

Где Месяц добыл такую вещь? Вот упал еще один. Теперь цветы падали постоянно, целая вереница тюльпанов спускалась вниз от серебряного трона. Все они тихо скользили по направлению к маленькому песчаному облаку Гаары.

- Что это все значит?

Теперь и маленькие лучики лунного света, маленькие кристаллы и драгоценные камни, что украшали трон Месяца, плавно летели вниз к Гааре, падая к его ногам, если он не успевал поймать их руками. Гаара опустился на колени, крепко зажав в руке один из ярко блестящих камней. Это было то, чего он никак не мог понять. Драгоценные камни были прекрасны, словно глаза Месяца в миниатюре, подмигивая ему с такой нежно и многообещающе, как тот, что послал их, никогда не делал. Они были сокровищем Месяца, драгоценными камнями, которые нигде больше не отыщешь. Руки Гаары задрожали, он крепко сжал самый большой камень в своей руке. Ему просто необходимо было узнать, почему это происходит.

Игнорируя долгие взгляды обоих Океанов, он поднимался выше и выше на своем облаке из песка. Было изнурительно подниматься на такую высоту. В отличие от своих визитов к Солнцу, ему пришлось подниматься гораздо выше, чтобы заметить хотя бы отблеск Месяца. Он мог видеть поблизости звезды. Они все едва выглядывали из-за Ночной темноты, видимы были только едва заметные намеки на их лица или волосы. Гаара был очень осторожен, чтобы случайно не задеть их.

Далеко впереди и значительно выше, чем Гаара когда-либо осмеливался забраться, находился трон Месяца. Полированное серебро теперь было полуприкрыто завесой темноты – поэтому его нельзя было разглядеть на небе. Своей спинкой он был повернут к Гааре, и ему пришлось обойти его со стороны, чтобы потребовать у Месяца ответа, в какие игры он играет.

Драгоценный камень лунного света, зажатый в кулаке, он прижал к груди, а в другой руке он держал пойманный им тюльпан. «Что ты делаешь со мной, Неджи?»

Гаара сошел со своего песчаного облака, отправляя его назад в тыкву. Осторожно, стараясь как можно меньше шуметь, он ступил на возвышение, где стоял трон. Было прохладно, совсем не так, как на теплом и сверкающем помосте у Солнца. Здесь не было нарочитой демонстрации света и могущества; здесь был лишь едва заметный намек на эти энергии. Это не выставляли напоказ. Гаара легко обошел резную спинку серебряного кресла, не осмеливаясь даже дотронуться рукой до неземного произведения искусства. Здесь, в своих одеждах из простой коричневой ткани, он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке – простолюдин в палатах повелителя. И теперь он собирался увидеть этого повелителя вблизи, наиболее нетрадиционным и невоспитанным образом.

Но он был вынужден. Он знал, что просто был вынужден это сделать.

Зрелище, которое ему открылось, когда он встал перед троном, было совсем не тем, которое он ожидал увидеть. На подушках из серебряного шелка склонился Месяц, завернутый в свои мерцающие богатые одежды. Он выглядел так же, как и в прошлую встречу, в тот самый раз, когда Гаара видел его вблизи. Но в этот раз он был едва ли в паре шагов от Гаары, и тот мог ясно увидеть, что казавшийся совершенным образ был вовсе не настолько совершенен. Брови Месяца были беспокойно нахмурены, оттенок боли был ясно различим в чертах его лица. Его губы были сомкнуты в тонкую линию, что говорила о нежеланных тревогах. Но самым неправильным из всего того, что Гаара мог заметить, и дающим самое важное отличие, было то, что глаза Месяца были закрыты. Таким образом, Вечерний Свет был потушен.

- Зачем ты пришел сюда? - губы Месяца раскрылись и слова выплыли, произнесенные холодным тоном.

Гаара набрался решимости.

- Я пришел задать тебе несколько вопросов.

- Говори быстрее, мне сейчас не до гостей.

- Тогда зачем ты послал мне эти цветы и эти – лунные лучи?

Сейчас не было места сомнениям, но почему-то ему не хотелось знать ответ Месяца на этот вопрос.

- И почему ты прятался все это время? Ты же знаешь, что ты делаешь со …с Людьми на Земле. Они беспокоятся и не знают, как понимать твое исчезновение.

- Что мне до того, что делается с Людьми? - подчеркнуто спросил Месяц, держа глаза закрытыми. - Они получают выгоду от моей благосклонности, но, в конце концов, только я решаю, позволять или не позволять им ощущать мое присутствие.

- Поэтому ты решил лишить их и Звезд? - потребовал ответа Песчаный Человек. Он заметил, что Месяц не ответил на первый вопрос.

Бледная рука поднялась в прогоняющем жесте.

-Это их решение не сиять на глупых Людей. Они невидимы, в равной степени как невидим я.

- Тогда это твоя вина. - Изумрудные глаза гневно сверкнули. Как бы он не любил Месяца, он не мог понять этот жестокий эгоизм. Настоящей причины для этого не было.

- Все, что я хочу знать – почему.

Искрящиеся жемчужным светом глаза медленно открылись, устремляя взгляд в настороженно удивленные, но внутренне околдованные изумрудные.

- Сначала ответь мне, Песчаный Человек, почему это тебя волнует? Что тебе до моих действий?

Все снова пришло к этому, к желанию держать свои чувства при себе. К желанию хранить полное молчание. Боль, пытка – обратное повторение ситуации, которая произошла некоторое время назад. Теперь это был Месяц, кто потребовал оставить его в покое. Тогда это был Гаара, кто потребовал того же, и его просьба была удовлетворена – его самого прогнали с глаз его возлюбленного.

Гаара посмотрел вниз на драгоценный камень в своей руке, водя пальцем по гладкой поверхности. Он не повторит то, что уже случилось однажды. На этот раз, в свою очередь, он выскажет то, что у него на сердце. Это его единственный шанс.

- Это значит все для меня, - сказал он Месяцу, но его глаза были опущены на пол помоста. - Все, что ты делаешь, волнует меня. Когда ты холодно на меня смотришь, это больно. И твои подарки – они смущают меня! Тюльпаны ради прощения, а лунные камни, самое твое ценное сокровище – не знаю, что думать. Ты смущаешь меня так сильно потому, что ты значишь для меня так много!

Руки, прохладные как сам Вечер, обхватили его щеки и приподняли его лицо. Гаара обнаружил себя смотрящим в бесконечные серебряные озера глаз Месяца. Впервые за многие Смертные Ночи, небеса наполнились сверкающим сиянием Месяца. Одна за другой, Звезды выскальзывали из-под Ночного полога и начинали сиять торжественной и спокойной красотой. Гаару это не заботило, вместо этого он сосредоточился единственно на лице своего возлюбленного.

- Ты хочешь сказать, что любишь меня? - спросил Неджи, Повелитель Вечера. Он медленно гладил щеки Гаары, удивление светилось в его глазах. - Не обманывай меня, надеюсь, что ты честен. Я лишу Землю и все остальное своего света, если обманываешь. Иначе с какой стати я бы просил прощения и предлагал подарки от всего сердца, если бы тебе уже не принадлежали мои чувства?

Он наклонился ближе, придвигая их лица на расстояние вздоха.

- Я люблю тебя всем своим сердцем и всем своим существом, чудесный, прекрасный Гаара. Давно я мечтал сказать тебе эти слова. Океаны были моими единственными поверенными. Только теперь я набрался смелости сказать тебе обо всем.

Сны были для Смертных, для тех, кого Гаара погружал каждую ночь в сладкий сон. Для него не было снов, но был вечный полет страстного желания. И так было всегда. Но теперь казалось, что все его страстные желания стали вполне реальными, совершенно осязаемыми. Ибо, как это было возможно, что он стоял здесь, в теплых объятиях единственного любимого им существа, их губы были соприкасались в самом нежнейшем из поцелуев.

Любовь. Давать любовь открыто и свободно и быть любимым взамен. Это было чистейшим и невообразимым наслаждением. Это было ни с чем не сравнимым чувством.

- Прости меня, - тихо умолял Неджи, когда они смотрели друг другу в глаза, соединенные тесными объятиями, восседая вместе на серебряном троне. - За то, что ввел тебя в заблуждение. Я наблюдал за тобой с того самого дня, когда только увидел тебя и никогда с тобой не заговаривал до того дня. И когда я это сделал, еще раз прошу прощения, за ту ужасную манеру, в которой я тогда с тобой говорил. Когда я заметил твой единственный взгляд, я подумал, что ты поймал мои осторожные взгляды и обиделся. Мне нужно было знать, и я огорчил тебя еще больше. А после я не знал другого способа, только как смотреть на тебя все более открыто, а потом притворяться, как ни в чем не бывало.

- Тебе не нужно извиняться, - лицо Гаары стало красным от смущения.

Слова его Неджи звучали сладчайшей музыкой для его ушей, мягкий тембр его голоса струился как мелодия, успокаивающая душу. Он пожалел, что не может ответить с подобным красноречием.

- Я тоже не был любезен с тобой, - со смущением проговорил Гаара, все еще не веря в подобное развитие ситуации. - Я не…

- Ш-ш, любовь моя, - прошептал обожаемый им Месяц. - Я больше не причиню тебе печали. Ты владеешь моим сердцем и всем моим существом; я предлагаю тебе себя целиком, если ты меня принимаешь. Это мое обещание, моя клятва.

Услышать такие слова было ошеломляющим для Гаары. Он едва замечал, что Звезды окружили их, упрашивая его принять предложение своими нежными и тихими песнями. И какое существо при таких обстоятельствах могло бы отказаться?

- Да, принимаю, мой Неджи, принимаю.

С этими словами песня Звезд поднялась до торжествующего крещендо, нежная мелодия эхом долетела даже до Утренних Небес.

Месяц засмеялся от радости, прижимая к себе Песчаного Человека еще крепче. Глубокий и приятный тембр этого звука был единственной мелодией, которую Гаара так долго и страстно хотел услышать, и теперь он будет слышать ее вечно.

Облако вздохнул счастливо – наконец, закончилось нечто проблематичное.

Солнце ответил на песню Звезд криками восторга – и Люди на Земле почувствовали чистый жар его радости.

Океаны остановили свои бесконечные волны и водовороты, довольные тем, что их серебряный друг обрел счастье. Теперь они могли направить свои силы на собственные ухаживания.

Всякие другие существа, что были в курсе событий – как такая романтическая история могла быть полностью скрыта от глаз? – покивали головами в радостном облегчении.

И пока все это продолжалось, Песчаный Человек и Месяц, Гаара и Неджи, блаженно смотрели друг другу в глаза. И снова они прижались друг к дугу, чтобы разделить еще один нежный поцелуй настоящей любви.

000

Итак, я подошел к концу этой истории. Хотя если честно, нет, это не конец. Их любовь переживет тысячелетия, оставив далеко позади то время, когда мы все уйдем, и даже после этого, когда глупые Смертные, мы забудем о них, и они останутся лишь мифом и спутником Земли. Мы можем забыть, но они – никогда.

Теперь вы знаете, по какой причине мы не можем заснуть всю ночь? И поэтому, мои дорогие друзья, нам не стоит расстраиваться. Просто Песчаный Человек иногда пользуется шансом и решает провести немного больше времени со своим возлюбленным Месяцем, чем нам бы хотелось. Но кто из нас может его упрекать? Мы не можем его осуждать за это.

Облако видел много странных вещей на своем веку, и одной из них было совместное ухаживание за Солнцем двух великих Океанов. Переменчивый и неуклюжий, светлый Повелитель Дня отвечает им благосклонностью, пусть даже издалека. Хотя иногда – и снова не нам обвинять его или их – его энтузиазм приносит нам слишком много жары или таяние ледников. Драгоценности Атлантического, в конце концов, предрасположены к таянию.

Солнце и Песчаный Человек навсегда остались друзьями, и в этом всегда суетном и шумном мире, многие из нас встречают послеобеденные сиесты с распростертыми объятиями. Для них самих, лишь одна забота – не пробудить ревность у своих любимых.

Все хорошо в их вечном мире, и так будет всегда.

Думаете, я шучу? Возможно, и так, а может, и нет. Я, в конце концов, всего лишь странствующий сказитель.

Думаю, наше время на сегодня закончилось, мои дорогие друзья. Мне еще нужно одолеть много лиг с наступлением нового дня. Желаю вам всем, друзья, при свете яркого Солнца или грациозного Месяца, найти свой собственный мир и счастье.

Прощайте!

-Конец-

14


End file.
